quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Re: Time Machine Core (Act 5)
|image1 = |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Time Knife |author = Bruce Livingstone |date = |time = |act = Act 5: I'll Come Back For You |part = Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ |location = Monarch HQ |previous = Untitled Note |next = Quantum Ripple Research Unit }} is a email Narrative Object found in Act 5, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email discussion between Sofia Amaral and Paul Serene regarding the core of the University time machine. Contents FROM: SOFIA AMARAL TO: PAUL SERENE DATE: OCT 9, 2016 – 4:19pm SUBJECT: Re: Time Machine Core Paul, Don’t worry about it, we’re on schedule. Your time machine core from the university has been transported to the HQ, and it’s currently being installed into the new time machine frame we’ve built for it. You’ll have direct access to it from the CFR chamber, as requested. (And no, before you ask, you can’t actually access the CFR chamber from the time machine. That elevator can only be activated from within the chamber – so no one working on the machine can get to the CFR. I thought you’d appreciate that layer of added security; I know how important it is to keep the CFR safe!) Anyway, I know you don’t actually intend to use the time machine, but should you ever need it, all we need to do is deploy the corridor. It’s actually all hooked up now, but we’re still running some final diagnostics. The techs should be ready with it before the gala’s over. Dr. Sofia Amaral Head of Research --------------------------------------- TO: SOFIA AMARAL FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: OCT 9, 2016 – 2:11pm SUBJECT: Re: Time machine core Sofia, Please update me on our progress with the time machine core relocation. Where are we with this? Thank you. --------------------------------------- TO: PAUL SERENE FROM: SOFIA AMARAL DATE: OCT 8, 2016 – 3:43pm SUBJECT: Re: Time machine core Paul, Yes, of course. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to add to your burden, and I know that these are hard decisions. You can count on us to proceed as planned. I know you’re exceptionally busy now that the time is almost upon us, but I was hoping you’d have time for dinner? Dr. Sofia Amaral Head of Research --------------------------------------- TO: SOFIA AMARAL FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: OCT 8, 2016 – 2:29pm SUBJECT: Re: Time machine core Sofia, I understand why you would feel that way, but this isn’t something I take lightly. It’s my experience that time travel only complicates things, and while my own trip through time has given us great opportunities, it’s also set me on this path. I want to control it, not use it. That said, I want to have the machine ready to use for emergencies. My foreknowledge of future events will end very soon, and it might prove to be useful to have the option of obtaining more detailed information from the future. (Obviously, given that the furthest you could go back is the machine’s activation at the university, visiting the past seems fairly useless.) Also, ensure that the machine is heavily guarded at all times. Nobody is allowed to operate the machine besides myself, and I want the corridor to remain undeployed unless I give specific orders to the contrary. As for the Joyce brothers… I intend to give William the option of joining us, if possible, but I know him. He’s a very stubborn and unstable man, and I don’t know if we could ever trust him. I don’t need to remind you that he built, in that ridiculous little workshop, with very limited resources, a device that broke the local physics at Ground Zero, and caused my Chronon Syndrome. I don’t intend to give him a chance to show us what else he could do if he decides that we’re a target. That, along with the visions I have seen… there are certain sentimental reasons that make me wish I could let William live, but I doubt that he makes it possible for us. As for Jack, I’m not too worried about him. It took me a long time to master my abilities, so Jack shouldn’t be a major problem unless he manages to use stutters to escape the area – luckily, stutters should be very rare in these early stages of the Fracture. Still, I’ve come too far to take any chances. I’d prefer to take him alive, but nothing can be allowed to put our plan at risk. I’m sorry to have to involve you in something like this; I know it’s not what you signed up for, and as I said, I don’t expect you to be personally involved with that part of the operation in any way. I’m not particularly happy about this part myself, and I wish I had better options. But our circumstances are as they are, and I have come too far to falter now. I hope you understand. --------------------------------------- TO: PAUL SERENE FROM: SOFIA AMARAL DATE: OCT 7, 2016 – 1:01pm SUBJECT: Time machine core Paul, We now have finalized the plans for acquiring and transporting the time machine core from the university lab. Your instructions are quite clear: we won’t actually move in until your younger self has entered the machine, and the men will try to take the Joyces alive, with the understanding that Jack Joyce in particular could be a threat, and neither can be allowed to escape under any circumstances. I’m still quite uncomfortable with all this, Paul. I understand your reasoning, and I know the stakes are high, but I don’t want to see anybody hurt. It’s antithetical to my role as a scientist, and I wish you’d reconsider. Surely there’s a better way to resolve this; moral implications aside, the loss of Dr. Joyce’s expertise alone would be a great blow. If everything goes smoothly and quietly, we will transport the core directly to the Monarch tower via ground route; if there’s commotion and it seems there’s any risk of detection, we will instead airlift the core to our drydocks operation, and then move it discreetly from there to the HQ. The construction of the new time machine frame at the top of the Monarch tower has been finished since last year. Once we have received the core, it will be installed into the time machine, per your orders. I know you don’t intend to use it, but even with the limitations the nature of time travel imposes on us, I have to say it seems like a great waste to not take advantage of such a resource, both from a strategic and a scientific point of view. Dr. Sofia Amaral Head of Research Category:Act 5 Category:Narrative Objects Category:Email Collectibles Category:Quantum Break